heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Vance Ballot Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Meanest Man In the World! | Synopsis2 = In the town of Blessing, Sheriff Lee Jackson runs a rough form of the law that is brutal, but by the books. One day he catches his son Stan giving water to a prisoner and scolds his boy for being too soft. Stan soon meets with his friend Bob and they talk about how ruthless his father is until Bob notices Alice McCue passing by. Bob, having been kicked off her fathers ranch, tries to catch up with her when Matt McCue appears and warns Bob to stop fraternizing with his daughter and an argument breaks out between the two men. Eventually Matt takes a swing at Bob and warns him to stay away from his daughter. Meanwhile, not far away, Kid Colt is on the run from the law and is winged by a bullet but manages to escape. Badly wounded, Kid Colt suddenly passes out and is soon found by Bob and Stan who take him back into town and treat his wound. Kid Colt wakes up at Bob's house and is glad he is not in jail. As the two boys sleep, the Kid looks out the window and spots Matt McCue pulling a horse into Bob's coral, not aware of what has been going on locally, he decides to leave this alone for now. However, the next morning Kid Colt hides when Stan's father arrives at Bob's house and overhears how Matt McCue has accused Bob of stealing one of his horses. Having found the horse on Bob's land, Lee has come to arrest Bob and hang him according to the law of horse stealing. As Jackson rides Bob into town, Kid Colt offers to aid Stan having saw the frame up the night before. Kid Colt and Stan hold up the sheriffs office so they can free Bob, and the Kid instructs Bob and Stan to flee the scene while he talks to Lee. Kid Colt then reveals his identity to the sheriff and challenges him to capture him instead of going after his son and Bob. The sheriff and Kid Colt fight all over town until the sheriff gets the drop on him, Kid Colt however shoots the gun out of his hand. Things go awry when Stan and Bob return to see if the Kid Colt needs help and they learn his true identity and his willingness to kill them all to save his own hide. However, Lee begs Kid Colt to spare his son. Realizing that Lee has a human streak in him, Kid Colt points out that since he thinks Bob is a criminal, his son in turn is a criminal for helping Bob escape and should hang as well. Realizing the errors of his hard lined way, and learning about how McCue framed Bob, Lee Jackson decides to let Stan and Bob go and take McCue into custody. Just then McCue arrives and tries to silence them all, but the sheriff is a faster draw and shoots McCue dead. In the aftermath, Lee confides in Kid Colt that he became a ruthless law man ever since Stan's mother died, now understands that he has to return to his ways of fare trials and understanding. Thanking Kid Colt for his help, he allows the famous outlaw to leave town unmolested. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Matt McCue Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = A Matter of Pride! | Synopsis3 = Kid Colt is riding through a forest when he spots a wanted poster offering a $100 reward for his capture, dead or alive. Seeing that the wanted poster was written by Sheriff Jeff Pace of Last Chance City, Kid Colt decides to teach the sheriff a thing or two. The Kid writes a note warning the sheriff that he is coming into town to get him and tacks it to the back of a wagon heading into town. When the wagon arrives the note is easily discovered and the portly Sheriff Pace is in fear for his life and orders an armed guard around his office. Kid Colt sneaks into town and busts into the sheriffs office through the sky light. Getting the drop on the sheriff, he orders him to call his armed guard to enter the office. There Kid Colt threatens to kill the sheriff if the men do not drop their weapons and strip down to their underwear. When they comply, Kid Colt then flees town with the sheriff as his hostage. Back in the forest, Kid Colt shows Pace the wanted posters and demands that he increase the reward to $1000, a price more befitting his notoriety, or die. The sheriff, fearing for his life agrees to do so and once satisfied with the result Kid Colt rides off, leaving the sheriff to realize that the entire ordeal was only a matter of pride. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Sheriff John Pace Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Secret of the Hidden Mine! | Synopsis4 = Kid Colt is sleeping when he is suddenly woken by Steel, who detects that he law is on their trail. Kid Colt quickly mounts up and they flee the scene. However, they ride over an abandoned mine shaft and fall into the mine. Kid Colt and Steel begin trying to find a way out and come across a tunnel where a group of outlaws led by a man named Ox are hiding out. Listening in on their conversation, the Kid learns how they are intended to sell 8 thousand dollars worth of guns to a local tribe of Native Americans when he is caught by one of the Ox's men. Brought before the Ox, Kid Colt is instantly recognized and the Ox decides to frame the entire sale on Kid Colt so that he and his boys can profit from the sale without getting caught. However Kid Colt is fast on the draw and guns down the Ox's men. The Ox then flees down the mine shaft, and when Kid Colt catches up to him the two engage in a fist fight. The battle ends when Kid Colt lands a punch that sends the Ox falling down another shaft to his death. Kid Colt then exits the mine and leaves a note for the lawmen on his trail informing them of the guns that are hidden in the mine before riding off once again. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Man Who Refused to Die! | Synopsis5 = The story of Native American warrior Charlie Feather. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Charlie Feather Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Gun-Shy Sheriff! | Synopsis6 = Kid Colt and Steel are dying of thirst when they come across a much needed oasis. As they hydrate themselves, Kid Colt hears a girl crying and comes to her aid. He learns that her name is Jane and that her fiancée Bill is the local sheriff and that she fears for his life. She explains that he was a brave sheriff until the day he tries to take in the notorious Ansel brothers. Cornering one of the brothers in a local saloon, Bill tried to apprehend him but due to a gun jam was shot in the arm. The wound suddenly made Bill gun-shy and if it weren't for the bartender pulling out a gun and killing the lone Ansel brother, Bill would have died. Now with the remaining brother seeking to get revenge, Jane fears that Bill will be too afraid of his own gun to be able to defend himself. Kid Colt agrees to help, having Jane agree to her own part in things and rides into town just in time to hear the sheriff's deputy just quit, unable to do his job with a sheriff to scared to fire his gun. The Kid takes this opportunity to take on the job himself in the hopes of curing gun-shy Bill. In order to do so, Kid Colt pretends to be a lousy shot. With no other choice, Bill agrees to take Kid Colt on as his deputy in order to take the remaining Ansel brother at the local saloon. There, Jane has dressed up as a dancer as per Kid Colt's instructions. As Bill and Kid Colt arrive, the remaining Ansel brother takes an interest in Jane and tries to force her to go with him. She slaps him in the face just as Bill and the Kid show up. Seeing Jane in trouble is enough to shake Bill out of his gun-shyness and he and Kid Colt gun down the remaining Ansel brother and his gang. The last surviving member surrenders and before he can expose Kid Colt's identity, the Kid knocks him out. Jane overhears this and he asks her to keep it quiet. With Bill cured, he and Jane are married and Kid Colt is invited as a guest to attend. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * The Ansell Brothers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The Flaming Fury! | Synopsis7 = Nimo defends his territory from a black bear. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}